Apollo's Challenge
by AGreyMood
Summary: After the Giant War, campers (cough cough The Seven cough cough) are a bit depressed so what better than to make them sing songs according to their feelings! Rated T because I am paranoid.


**Hello readers! Hope you like the story, and wanted to let you know that soon I will be available for beta'ing, so please contact me as soon as I am eligible! **

**Read on!**

Chapter 1

It was a normal day on Olympus. Ares was threatening, Apollo was singing, and Zeus was flirting with a minor goddess.

"Brain Flash!", Apollo yelled.

He quickly flashed away.

Down in Camp Half-Blood, it was also normal. That is, until Apollo flashed in.

"Hey, Chiron! I got an idea!"

Chiron sighed. He had enough to deal with besides putting up with an annoying sun god.

"Yes Lord Apollo?"

It was a normal evening at camp.

The campers were laughing and talking in the fashion they had always done.

"Campers!", Chiron stomped his hoof on the floor.

"For the next week, we will be having something different instead of the campfire. Campers will be singing songs, either by themselves or by themselves. Apollo himself has chosen the people and the songs. He will supply the lyrics in your head when the time comes. Now, head to the beach, where the stage is set up."

Everyone did as they were told.

"So, Wise Girl, what do you think about this?", geuss who said.

"Thalia, do not call me that. Only Per- I mean, nobody can. And to answer your question, I don't know. "

Suddenly, Percy practically popped out of nowhere.

"Gasp!", he exclaimed, feigning surprise. "The great daughter of Athena does not know something!

The said daughter of Athena just rolled her eyes, and continued walking towards the beach.

When they got there, they were blown away (metaphorically, of course).

On the beach was a giant stage and flat screen T.V.'s.

The campers settled in the comfy seats that had been provided, the god of the sun appeared.

"Alright guys, this is how it works. I call the name or name of the people performing and the song, and then I stop time to give the performers time to get ready. Then, I start time again, and they perform! Then the cycle starts all over again!"

Annabeth stepped onstage. The crowd roared their approval. She was wearing black dress pants and a white blouse. A piano started playing onstage. The person who was playing it was in the shadows. Annabeth waited for her cue, then started to sing.

(Annabeth)

Right from the start

You were a thief

You stole my heart

And I your willing victim

I let you see the parts of me

That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh

Things you never say to me oh oh

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love

(Chorus)

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

A spotlight rose on the piano and it's player. It was Percy, and he was wearing black dress pants, a white button down collared long sleeve shirt.

(Percy)

I'm sorry I don't understand

Where all of this is coming from

I thought that we were fine

(Annabeth)

(Oh we had everything)

(Percy)

Your head is running wild again

My dear we still have everythin'

And it's all in your mind

(Annabeth)

(Yeah but this is happenin')

(Percy)

You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh

You used to lie so close to me oh oh

(Both)

There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between our love, our love

Oh our love, our love

(Chorus)

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

(Percy)

I never stopped

You're still written in the scars on my heart

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

(Both)

Oh tear ducts and rust

I'll fix it for us

We're collecting dust

But our love's enough

(Percy)

You're holding it in

You're pouring a drink

No nothing is as bad as it seems

(Annabeth)

We'll come clean

(Both)

(Chorus)

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Oh we can learn to love again

Oh we can learn to love again oh oh

(Annabeth)

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

(END) (Song: Just Give Me A Reason by Pink)

(AUTHORS NOTE: I tried to get the whole who sings where thing correct, but correct me if I am wrong.)

While the song was being performed, the t.v.'s came in use.

They alternated between videos of Percy and Annabeth in Tarturus, and them singing.

By the end of the song, there was not a dry eye on the beach.

As the song faded away, the crowd could see tears streaming down Percy and Annabeth's face's.

They walked off the stage, and immediatly were bombarded with voices.

"Alright guys, let's have a Q and A session for these guys. Percy, Annabeth, get back up here!"

The said people climbed the stairs to the stage, looking more composed.

"So, Percy! Who knew you could play the piano? And you are good!"

"Well, my mom taught me after the Battle of Manhattan."

"Can you play...Moonlight Sonata?"

Percy walked over to the piano and sat down.

As he played, flawlessly, the music washing over the crowd.

"Wow! Amazing! Now Annabeth, how do you feel about that song?"

"Well, I think that it fits Percy and I's relationship after we came back from, uh, you know where."

"Thanks for talking guys!"

"Next is Nico di Angelo singing Some Nights, by Fun!"

Nico walked onstage black dress pants, a dark blue dress shirt, and a white bowtie. He started to sing.

Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck

Some nights I call it a draw

Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle

Some nights I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost

Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh

Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)

Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)

Most nights I don't know anymore...

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?

Why don't we break the rules already?

I was never one to believe the hype

Save that for the black and white

I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,

But here they come again to jack my style

That's alright (that's alright)

I found a martyr in my bed tonight

She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am

Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...

Well, some nights I wish that this all would end

'Cause I could use some friends for a change.

And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again

Some nights I always win, I always win...

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost

Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh

Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)

Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)

Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)

So this is it. I sold my soul for this?

Washed my hands of that for this?

I miss my mom and dad for this?

(Come on)

No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are

When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on.

Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!

Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again

Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands

This one is not for the folks at home;

Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go

Who the f*** wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"

When I look into my nephew's eyes...

Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...

Some terrible nights... ah... [ A/N "nights" is confirmed by the band's Twitter page]

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me

I called you up but we'd both agree

It's for the best you didn't listen

It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...

It's for the best you didn't listen

It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...

"And now, for the last song of the evening, Jason Grace singing Kiss You, by One Direction!"

Jason walked onstage, wearing brown dress pants and a sky blue dress shirt. He started to sing.

Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like

We could go out any day, any night

Baby I'll take you there, take you there

Baby I'll take you there, yeah

Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on

You can get, get anything that you want

Baby just shout it out, shout it out

Baby just shout it out, yeah

And if you,

You want me too

Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

To-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need

Looking so good from your head to your feet

Come on come over here, over here

Come on come over here, yeah

Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends

Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins

Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight

Baby, be mine tonight, yeah

And if you,

You want me too

Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

To-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you [x5]

C'mon

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we

To-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Every time we to-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

"And that is it! See you tomorrow!"

**Well, that is it! Another update should be coming soon! **

**REVEIW**


End file.
